Unexpected visit courtsey of the elders
by head.chantal
Summary: Chris' has a lot to deal with first his family have a joint dream/vision about his identity and then the Elders decided to toss them all throw a time portal to Valhalla 2028. The unexpected visit sheds light on Chris character and the true threat.
1. Portal Chaos

**Resistance fighter uniform – combat boots, olive green cargo pants, grey tank or crop top, olive green cargo jacket, pager and sometimes a radio.**

**Storm's powers – telekinesis, apportation, agility, sensing, immortality, high resistance, telepathy, ****soul absorption, spell casting, potion making, scrying, orbing, literary manipulation, healing, photokinesis, cloaking, regeneration, ****remote orbing, orb shield,**** omnilingualism, ****molecular combustion****.**

* * *

The charmed one's stood in front of the book with Leo a couple of steps behind to the left waiting for their neurotic future white-lighter to respond to their call. They had left Wyatt with Victor in case Chris pulled any crazy stunts when he realised he was busted.

* * *

_All four of them had experienced the exact same dream that evening off Piper on a hospital bed holding a newborn baby surrounded by her sisters, Leo, Victor and Wyatt. _

_A nurse had come in with a metal clip board "I'm sorry to intrude but in order to register the young sirs birth I need to know his full name". _

_Piper looked up meeting the nurses eyes "Christopher Perry Halliwell after Leo's father" she said absolutely sure. _

_Finally the room was filled with the sound of jingles and the accompanying blue and white orbs which heralded the arrival of a white-lighter. The orbs dissolved to reveal a worse for wear Chris with crumpled torn clothes covered in slime and blood._

"You rang" his words dripped with sarcasm and slight annoyance at being disturbed after all they were the ones who didn't want anything to do with him and had kicked him out the manor.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell us you were a Halliwell" Piper asked focusing entirely on the young adult that stood before her squirming.

"How" Chris replied averting his gaze and focusing intently on the grains of wood in one of the floor boards.

"I suppose you could say it was a joint premonition" Phoebe said speaking up being the most experienced with visions.

"I couldn't risk getting close to you in case I failed and had to return to a future where you didn't exist" Chris said his emotionless mask slipping for a split second before it was firmly back in place.

Before the charmed ones could process this snippet of information their attention was drawn to a strange distortion like a ripple that was a forming a few steps behind Chris. As the distortion reached half a metre across and a metre tall an invisible energy sucked the occupants of the attic into it's murky green depths. The sisters and their two white-lighters felt like they were in a free fall before finally landing rather ungracefully on the ground at the edge of a large clearing in a forest.

* * *

Chris was first the to recover having had some experience with time travel and portals he glanced around trying to gather his bearings and froze when he saw the large stone carving of Thor's hammer a few feet away.

"Where the hell are we" Piper said picking herself up of the floor and holding her hand out to help Paige to her feet while Leo did the same for Phoebe.

"Chris you alright" Leo asked noticing the look of horror and confusion that flashed across his second born's face.

"I give you 2028" Chris said picking himself up off the floor and moving to the large hammer he placed his hand on the round onyx that was in the middle of the tallest part of the hammer. "Identify Halliwell Christopher Perry 3168 Eiwaz Romeo Alpha Whiskey plus the charmed ones and Leo Wyatt circa 2004" Chris rattled off his name, ID number, pass-code and the pass-word in quick session.

"Standby" a bored disembodied male voice replied followed by a short silence "entry permitted welcome back Chris" the voice returned as a shield descended and revealing that the large clearing was in fact occupied by a large castle.

Chris nodded pushing open the large oak door "welcome to the resistance" he said passing over the threshold, on the other side her turned giving his family a look that clearly meant 'well are you coming'.

Piper as usual assumed her role as the latest Halliwell matriarch and stepped forward stepping through with her sisters close on her heels.

Leo having watched his former charges safely pass through a shimmering force field without a problem followed with a huff.

Once everyone was through the door Chris flicked his wrist and telekinetically shutting the door automatically activating the shield.

The normally empty foyer was crammed with people all eager to see if it really was Chris, they were spilling out of countless doors, lining the balconies above, crowding the stairs both sweeping up and down.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell, 3168 Eiwaz Mjölnir" his declaration was meet with murmurs of 'it's him' and 'he's back'.

Suddenly a commanding female voice filled the room "all hands return to your stations" Leo and the sisters had before or since seen a room empty as quickly as it did as the words filled the air.

Within seconds there was only one person left a young woman leant on the balcony dressed in resistance fighter uniform with a radio and pager clipped on. She was six foot a slender athletic build, waist length straight strawberry blonde hair, almond shaped royal blue eyes, prominent cheekbones and a tattoo of Thor's hammer on her right wrist.

Chris looked up and smiled when he found the formidable fighter that no one in the resistance dared to defy. Chris wasn't surprised when she gracefully launched herself over the banister unable to pass up the opportunity to show off. She landed a few paces from the small group with an expert bend of the knee's before drawing herself back up to her full height.

"You know most people would use the stairs" Chris said unable to keep the hint of a smile out of his tone.

"Ha I'm hardly most people" she said before pulling Chris into an embrace she needed to make sure he was real and not a vision. Finally she pulled back holding him at arms length "my good what have you been doing and when was the last time you showered. More importantly when was the last time you slept, please tell me you haven't been pulling all nighters".

Phoebe and Paige tried and failed to smother a giggles at the comment which earned them a death glare from Piper.

When she didn't receive an answer from the young white-lighter witch she turned her penetrating gaze on his mother "Piper when was the last time Christopher slept for more than a couple of hours".

"I'm not entirely sure because he slept in the back office at P3 but I don't think he has at all and who the hell are you" Piper replied.

"Hold that thought" she said raising a finger as she unclipped her radio "Melinda will you brew us a sleeping draught and make sure that Chris takes it then I need you to make up two twin bunks as close to ours as you can get".

"Sure, I'll meet him in his bunk in five, I'll remote orb him if I have to" a friendly female's voice replied through the radio.

"Roger that" the solider replied "you heard her Christopher" she said turning her attention to Chris while raising her eyebrows.

Chris huffed but did as he was told dissolving into blue and white orbs as he headed upstairs to wait for his little sister.

"Ok right I'm Storm one of the original members of the resistance" a small smile tipped the corners of her mouth "get anything interesting Phoebe I'm sure your eager to get your first emotional read of someone from the future".

The empath blushed crimson "how did you know that I was" she stammered knocked off guard.

"I can sense your attempts and I also know you detected that I was close to your nephew, I know that if I don't give you a reason you and Paige will dream up some totally bonkers answer. I was originally his mentor and well things kinda developed and I ended up marrying him".

Leo noticed the familiar pendent that hung round Storm's neck "you're a Valkyrie" he said almost accusing her.

"Among other things, I was killed during a mortar attack in Afghanistan trying to retrieve a marines soul, the meddlers decided in their divine wisdom to make me a white-lighter". Storm only revealed this information as for one she was already a white-lighter in their time line and two spending time at the headquarters of the resistance they were bound to find out sooner or later.

Piper couldn't help yawning she felt dead on her feet she didn't even know what time it was since they exited the portal.

"Storm I've put Piper and Leo in bunk 110, Paige and Phoebe are in 113" the female voice replied over the radio.

"Roger that, I think that should be all for tonight I'll meet you by the fountain after breakfast tomorrow" Storm replied before turning twisting a button and turning the radio off for the evening.

"I think we all should retire to our bunks for the evening, I may need to whack Chris over the head with the ugly arse lamp shade he choose for the room" she said beginning to move to the stairs but halted when Piper's furious words burned her ears.

"You will do no such thing, if I find so much as a hair out of place..." Piper began but was cut off when Storm rounded on her.

"I'm open to suggestions on how I can get the poor kid who hasn't had a full undisturbed nights sleep in six years to get the rest he needs before he collapses from exhaustion" Storm's voice broke with emotion.

Piper noticed how the young warrior seemed to age dramatically before her eyes, weighed down by years of trying to save her two sons from their own destruction. Wyatt through from his obsession for power that resulted in his down spiral into madness and evilness and Chris from his obsession with saving Wyatt that resulted in his being reckless not getting enough food or sleep.

"Thank you" the eldest surviving charmed one said rushing forward to give her daughter in law a hug, she ignored the way the woman went rigid unaccustomed to unsolicited physical contact from anyone other than Mel and Chris.

"Urm Piper sweetie I think your making Storm uncomfortable" Phoebe said moving to touch her sisters shoulder lightly.

Piper stepped away "sorry I guess the mother in me took over" she said staring at her feet feeling guilty.

"Piper just because one of your son's turned out power hungry and evil while the other is neurotic and self sacrificing doesn't mean you failed as a mother. Tomorrow watch him when he's around Mel, she has this strange effect of being able to suppress the solider in us all" Storm said as she once again began to move upstairs.

The visitors followed her up the golden staircase and down a long corridor and then onto a short corridor finally stopping at the end.

"Breakfast is served between seven and eight, lunch between twelve and one, diner between five and six, supper is served at nine. Nuts, fruit and juices are available throughout the day, coffee is served with breakfast and every three hours at the change of watch which happens at three, six, nine and twelve O'clock, chocolate is severed at ten during weekends. One or both of us will meet you at five to seven tomorrow morning. Phoebe and Paige your on this side next to Mel, Piper and Leo your on this side next to me and Chris, fresh clothes are in the closest and toiletries are in the en suite" Storm said leaning against her door frame.

"Sweetie get some sleep I'm sure we can handle ourselves for one night" Paige reached out a hand to gently rub her arm but withdrew it quickly remembering how she'd reacted to Piper.

"Don't get me wrong I'm fine with physical contact it's just I prefer it to be on my terms or at least have some warning either through your body language or your thoughts that it's coming" with that the last Valkyrie pushed open her bunk door and slipped silently inside.

The charmed one's and Leo hastily said "good night" to each other before slipping into their respective bunks to bed down for the night.


	2. More Halliwell come out of the woodwork

**Melinda's powers – spell casting, potion making, scrying, telepathy, telekinetic orbing, precognition, regeneration, immortality, high resistance, agility, molecular immobilisation, remote orbing, conjuring.**

**Chris' Powers – spell casting, potion making, scrying, telekinesis, telepathy, orbing, remote orbing, immortality, sensing, agility, high resistance, cloaking, molecular combustion, electrokinesis.**

* * *

Storm sat on the couch pulling on black trainers over her black trainer socks dressed in jeans, grey tank top and olive green hoodie that belonged to Chris. She glanced over at the clock for the millionth time and was relieved to see that the glowing green digits finally read 06:55. She looked over at Chris who was sound asleep and showing no outward sign of nightmares and checked that her pager was on his bedside table. Satisfied she grabbed her radio from the sideboard and slipped soundlessly out of the room.

Phoebe and Paige leant casually against the wall out in the corridor when Storm quietly slipped out of her room as soon as the former Valkyrie saw them she put a finger to her lips, tapped her wedding band and made a sleeping motion.

Storm closed her eyes searching for Piper and Leo's minds among the thousands of minds 'Leo Piper if your not out in the next thirty seconds I take it you don't want breakfast'. She telepathically warned her in laws figuring it be less intrusive than orbing in or sticking her head in the door and certainly better than knocking on the door that might wake Chris.

Moments later the door opened revealing a refreshed looking Piper and Leo "why didn't you just knock" Piper asked.

Her sisters immediately shushed her putting their fingers to their lips trying to smother a smile at how close Leo was to her.

"Chris' still fast asleep and that's the way I'd like it to stay for now, I've left my pager on his bedside table" Storm offered.

Piper frowned at her "why would you do something like that are out out of your mind".

Storm couldn't help the smile that turned up the corners of her mouth "making sure he gets enough to eat is as important as making sure that he gets enough sleep. If he doesn't get up himself in the next twenty five minutes I'll have control page me with a message reading mess hall Chris. Now I think we should make a move before Paige goes into full blown caffeine withdrawal".

They retraced the steps they had taken the previous evening ending up back in the foyer she turned and slipped in between the sweeping staircases pushing open a carved gold door. The room was filled with long tables and benches packed with all forms kinds of creatures, a counter with numerous serves lined the left hand wall, the right had a large buffet table covered in the snacks. A table at the top of the room had the drinks options and a place to dispose of the remains.

"Welcome everyone's favourite room the mess hall come on" Storm said heading up the long row to the last server where she smiled as the familiar grey eyes looked up at her "morning Ben the usual for me and chef Amy's special for the charmed one's".

Ben the shortest witch at the resistance at just over four foot nine nodded his tightly cropped brown hair "coming right up" he grabbed four plastic plates and plastic trays and placed them on the counter. He then piled three of them with a full English before placing a slice of toast and a small pot of cherry jam on the last plate "Order's up" he said cheerfully.

"Thanks Ben when Chris comes in tell him to meet me at the fountain after he's eaten" Storm said grabbing the toast and moving to the drinks table where she fixed herself her small coffee and placed it on the tray before getting a large glass of Orange juice.

Once the others had caught up and all poured themselves their first fix of caffeine she moved to a free table and sat down.

"Is that all your going to eat" Piper said glancing between the single slice of toast on Storm's and her skinny frame.

"Unlike the rest of the resistance I was born and raised a warrior, I'm not a big fan of greasy food".

Paige suddenly noticed that Storm wasn't in her combat clothing "you look good in jeans" she remarked in a complimentary tone.

"I'm on call today so I'm not required to wear my combats".

"What do you mean your on call and not required to wear your combats" Phoebe asked curious.

"On call is closest we get to off duty. The RF's are either are either active where their out in the field, on standby where they're ready to mobilise at a moments notice and on call which is our R&R. When on call we're always ready to switch to active duty if our powers, skills or experience is required".

Checking the military watch strapped to her slender wrist Storm unclipped her radio and pressed the talk button "Control can you bleep a message to one nine one three seven".

"Roger that what would you like it to read" a bored male voice replied.

"Mess hall now".

"Bleeping message mess hall now to pager number one nine one seven, would there be anything else".

"That's all control Storm out" replacing the radio to her waistband and turned to her companions "you finished".

"Yes" four voices chimed in unison as they either shovelled or swallowed the last remnants of their breakfast.

She telekinetically placed their trays and cups in the washing up box "you ok if I orb you all to the fountain this place is a maze".

They nodded as they rose and all formed a circle holding hands and quickly dissolved into blue and white orbs.

Seconds later they reappeared in a room across the other side of the barracks. As soon as she'd fully materialised Storm used all her senses sight, touch, taste, smell, hearing, telepathy, sensing to scan the room for enemies and allies. When she only found one tightly shielded mind she relaxed from her tensed defensive position into a more comfortable one always a warrior.

It was a beautiful room with large Greek style marble pillars,stained glass floor, ornately carved oak benches, and a large marble fountain in the shape of Thor's Hammer bubbled with turquoise coloured water. The room was light by gold, blue and white balls that reminded everyone of white-lighter and spirit orbs. A harp enchanted to play by it's self filled the room with music giving the fountain room a heavenly feeling.

"How is he" a familiar female voice echoed off the high volted ceiling making it hard for anyone to find where it originated from.

"As well as can be expected all things considering but he slept undisturbed if that's what you mean" Storm smiled.

"Your the telepath" the twenty year old who stepped out from behind a pillar looked like a five foot five female version of Chris.

Storm laughed "you know I can't read thoughts in the sanctuary" she let the other girl pull her into a friendly hug.

"Come on our verbal sparring matches are the highlight of my day that and kicking Brody's arse in the gym. I have something that I think you might find useful" she waved her hand conjuring a wooden box and a paper file.

Storm flipped the box open and smiled "always one step ahead" she muttered as she extracted two leather cuffs with a stone like the Valkyrie pendants on it. She handed one to Phoebe and one to Piper "these are transporters, you press the stone and think of a place anywhere on the island and it takes you there. You have free range of the island but I'm afraid I can't allow you off it, it would destroy Chris if he lost you again".

While the two witches strapped the cuff on their wrists Storm turned back to the paper file and pulled out four sheets of paper handing one to each of the time travellers. "A list of the rooms we have here and also some of the terms you might here the RF's using most Leo should already know being a former solider as there mostly military terms".

Just then the room light up with blue and white orbs that took the form of an annoyed looking Chris "you know I nearly blew the damn thing up when it made that horrendous shrieking sound" he tossing Storm's pager at her.

Storm had guessed his intentions and effortlessly caught it "got out the wrong side of bed this morning".

Chris shot him a death glare at the joke "anyway what the hell is this an intervention".

"Hardly. If it's an intervention where's grams".

Chris turned his posture softening at the sound of her voice "Melinda" he picked her up by the waist twirled her around "it's good to see you" he placed her back on the floor and she pulled him into a rib cracking hug.

"As usual you took the words right you my mouth, thanks for taking out the lieutenants this past year it's seriously weakened the regime and more demons are jumping ship than ever".

The charmed one's frowned Chris has spent the past year in the past with them so how could he be taking out lieutenants.

"The demons Chris has no doubt been sending you after may not be the ultimate threat to Wyatt but they are all high ranking members in the regime. It's seriously diminished their numbers and range of powers meaning that we've been able to launch several successful offensives without losing to many boots in the process".

"I bet they all moaned and whined about yet another demon hunt that interfered with them living their lives. Now which one would have complained the most, I put my money on Paige" Mel said scanning the sisters.

Chris laughed unreservedly "you hit the nail right on the head, you were always the practical one" he said.

Finally Phoebe couldn't contain her curiosity any more "who the hell are you" she burst (like when she told Leo Chris was his son in spin city).

"I'm Melinda Chris' little sister and leader of the RC's while Storm tends to focus on the RF's".

"Ok what the hell does RC and RF mean is it some sort of code" Piper asked raising her eyebrows while the news sunk in.

"No it's shorthand RC stands for resistance civilians mainly refugee's or those with inactive powers they wear ordinary everyday clothes but they never wear grey t-shirts. RF stands for resistance fighters are the guys you see in combats, grey T-shirts or a badge in the shape of Thor's hammer" Chris explained turning to their mother.

Suddenly Storm's radio crackled to life "Commander we're got a innocent contact in the old bay mirror building can you attend".

She unclipped the radio "Control that's a affirmative I'll gear up and then I'll move out" she replied.

"Don't you mean we" Chris said his eyes twinkling.

"The A team back together at last, come on you four you'll want to watch this on the screen" Mel said holding her hands out.

* * *

No one realised that they were being watched from the small memorial private memorial the leaders of the resistance had hid behind a false partition. The watchers consisted of the charmed one's sister, mother, grandmother and two off their widowers.

They were Penelope Halliwell (ghost), Patricia Halliwell (ghost), Prudence Halliwell (white-lighter), Kyle Brody (white-lighter), Coop (Cupid) and Cole Turner (half demon half mortal).

"You are to refrain from contact with where possible Kyle and Coop, as for Prue and Cole no contact what so ever you hear me and try and keep that son of yours from saying anything" the original Halliwell matriarch ordered.

"Benjamin's the son of Prue, Penny not Phoebe he knows how to keep a secret no offence Coop"

"None taken" the cupid said smiling at the half demon moments before they went their separate ways.


	3. Powers and Premonitions

TEN MINTUES LATER Mel and the charmed one's filed into a room that looked like a large theatre walking down the central aisle to the front row where a Ben sat fidgeting in his seat eager to once again witness his hero's in action.

"Ben if you want to stay you're going to have to settle down" Mel softly addressed her thirteen year old cousin. She was still teaching whim how to control and channel his powers making it very likely things would start flying.

"Ok can I sit in between Piper and Leo" he used his childish tone knowing she couldn't refuse literally squeaking when she nodded.

They all settled into their seats Mel on the aisle then Piper, Ben, Leo, Paige and Phoebe once everyone was comfortable Mel turned her attention to the tablet she'd picked up from the wall bracket on the way in. She entered the type of mission she wanted to view, the fighters she wished to follow and their destination before pressing enter. In response the screen light up depicting the deserted and somewhat derelict street outside the bay mirror office which was one of only a few buildings left standing.

Blue and white orbs appeared forming into the figures of Storm and Chris now dressed in the green military fatigues iconic of the resistance.

"Why didn't they just orb in where the innocents are, grab them and orb out" Paige asked curious about their battle techniques.

"In the time it takes them to assess the room a demon posing as a innocent could attack them. So they orb in a little way away and use their hearing, touch, taste, sight, smell, sensing and Storm's telepathy to vet the space ahead".

* * *

Storm reached out with her telepathy from where she stood on the side walk searching for any black spots that is iconic of a demon or any negative thoughts towards the resistance. When she only detected the worried mental monologues that all humans and some witches have during times like this she gave Chris the deploy hand signal.

Chris nodded in response and signalled for her to take the lead. He may be half elder with well controlled powers but he still valued Storm's full white-ligther status and her years of Valkyrie training over his own.

Storm began making her way to the door keeping her centre of gravity as low as comfortably possible. Her father had been a powerful witch and an accomplished SAS sergeant who taught her everything he knew.

She telekinetically pushed open the door leaving her hands free for defence as they moved through the lobby and towards the stairs.

They carefully made their way upstairs stopping at each blind turn to evaluate the next flight which made the process slow.

Finally they made to the corridor and moved to stand either side of the frosted glass doors when suddenly Storm had a vision which due to her physic echo with Chris he saw it two.

The pair nodded they could worry about Storm's powers advancing later know they had innocents to save and a family to get home.

The both telekinetically threw open the door blasting the four demons Storm had seen before they could fully shimmer in. Another two dozen took their places and began throwing a mixture of energy balls and fire balls at the two powerful witches.

Chris side stepped and docked the oncoming energy balls buying his time for an opening to return with some fire and energy of his own. Meanwhile Storm back flipped her way down the middle between the desks dodging the balls flying at her and took up position at the other end of the room. She then used her molecular combustion to take out the one's nearest her while Chris did the same at the other end of the room each taking out half a dozen in one go.

Finally there seemed to be a lull in the amount of demons taking the places of their fallen comrades which they used to move to Phoebe's office which the resistance had many years before warded as they used it as a safe place to regroup.

Storm tried pushing the door open but it'd been bolted from the inside so she raised her hands and used a controlled explosion to blow up the lock. Chris then pushed the door open and stepped inside followed quickly by Storm who smiled at the mortal family and couple of witches that shrank back frightened

"Who are you people and what do you want with us" a male witch stepped forward knowing full well his powers were not match for theirs after the display he'd watched through the gaps in the partially closed blinds.

"I'm Storm, this is Christopher we're co-leaders of the resistance"

"And if you'll let us we want to take you somewhere that you will be safe".

"Have you seen the world outside how can anyone possible be safe with that manic on the loose" the female witch who was more powerful than her companion challenged she'd spent the last eight years on the run.

Once again she got a vision she grabbed her radio "control when was the last time someone upgraded these wards".

"Records show that it was before Chris left on his mission" the duty officer responded confirming Storm's worst fears.

"We need to leave now" her voice had never sounded more urgent in her life as she practically snapped at the innocents.

"How" the eldest mortal who was still not much older than Chris or Storm asked standing up glancing at his newborn son.

"Orb or portal" Chris asked turning to Storm just as the demons who'd been amassing in the outer office began bombarding the door with fire.

"Portal" she said worried that the toddler might get lost during an orb so she grabbed hold of her pendent and summoned a portal straight to the screen room of Valhalla.

* * *

Mel watched the portal forming and knew where her sister in law was going to take them so she turned to her companions "back to the fountain" she said orbing out.

Everyone else either orbed or used their bracelet transporters re-materialising in the fountain room just as the portal reached it's full size. Through it emerged Storm, Chris, the witch couple and the mortal couple with their newborn and a toddler.

"Welcome to Valhalla the headquarters of the resistance, I will leave you in the capable hands of Melinda the final leader of the resistance who will get you settled in. Meanwhile to the library for the rest of us, I'm sure we'll find the answer we need there".

Mel nodded "If you'd like to follow me I'll get you oriented" she walked at her usually fast paced meaning the new recruits had to jog to keep up.

"Ok to the library" Storm said heading to a door opposite the one Mel had just exited through and immediately began to ascend some stairs to the library that was installed above the sanctuary.

"Before you attempt it, the history section's kept elsewhere Phoebe" Chris said knowing his aunt all to well.

As they walked through the high shelves to the time travel section Phoebe brushed up against a black magic school professor's cloak that was displayed on a mannequin. On making contact Phoebe was sucked into a premonition.

* * *

She found herself in the Halliwell manor attic Chris was flicking through the book of shadows while Wyatt stood in his playpen watching him. Piper's second born's head suddenly snaps up as he hears a floorboard creak.

"Hello" Chris asks looking around briefly before returning his attention back to the magical tome. Once again he hears something and this time he moves to stand by his little big brother.

"Ok it's time to get you out of here" he turns to orb Wyatt out but an unseen force telekinetically throws him across the smashing into a table breaking it.

Gideon in his magical school cloak un-clocks himself becoming visible a few steps away from Wyatt as Chris gets to his feet.

"Don't make me sacrifice you both" the threat sounds sinister coming from Leo's former mentor and what she considered a dear friend.

Chris responds by telekinetically throwing the rogue elder across the attic, as soon as he settles on the ground Gideon apports an athame and looks menacingly towards Chris.

Fearing for his brothers life the future boy runs towards the toddler but Gideon momentarily re-cloaks himself long enough to disappear from where Chris had thrown him reappearing in front of him. The young man's momentum helps sink the magical enchanted blade into his stomach.

Gideon pulls the athame out and Chris calls for his 'dad' in pain before falling to the floor. Leo orbs in to find Chris spread out on the rug "oh god" the elder who broke all the rules said turning his youngest over. As usual Chris puts the welfare of his brother first "Wyatt...ah...Wyatt" he says.

Leo looks over to see Gideon whose now holding the twice blessed child "it's for the best Leo" the head of magical school assures before orbing out while Leo looks on helplessly.

Snapping out of his shock Leo turns his attention to his injured son whose writhing in pain on the floor "Chris...Chris".

The vision then continues to show her Chris dying on Piper's bed telling him that he doesn't have to choose between them saving Wyatt saves the future. That it's Gideon's imprisonment of Wyatt while he tries to penetrate his protective shield is what turns him.

* * *

Everyone stared at Phoebe as she snapped out of her premonition gasping and deathly pale.

The empath blocking potion Chris had been taking to stop Phoebe reading his emotions had the unfortunate side effect of blocking the charmed one's thoughts from him.

Storm had no such problem and orbed out as she felt the unemotional solider façade she slipping, she always grieved in private.

"What the hells going on, what did you see Phoebe" Piper ordered having caught the look of anguish on Storm's face.

"I urm I saw him dying trying to save baby Wyatt and the one whose responsible for all this. We've been looking in completely the wrong place for the source it's closer to home scarily closer" Phoebe rambled.

"What the hell are you talking about Phoebe" Paige snapped while Chris tried to sense his distraught wife.

"Gideon, Gideon is the reason Wyatt's evil and big Chris dies in he past".


	4. The best plans need a little help

Storm stood on the large boulder next to the crystalline water fall feeling the wind toss her hair playfully look out of the plains.

She took several deep steadying breaths before dissolving in to blue and white orbs reappearing in the council chambers.

The resistance council chambers is a circular room with a high vaulted ceiling and large round wooden table that if rooms believe it used to belong to King Arthur.

"I don't understand if this is a council meeting why are we the only one's here" Kevin said glancing round at the others.

The others consisted of Roland (elder), grams, Patty, Kyle, Cole, Melinda, Prue and Ben.

"Because you are the people I trust most in this fucked up excuse of a world" Storm said emerging from behind a pillar "besides the others would just cause distractions" she moved to take a seat between Kyle and Prue.

"Care to share with us why it is you called us all here" Roland said with a hint of humour in his tone.

Storm couldn't help but laugh as her old mentor made light of the situation as usual. "We've found out who turned Wyatt and it turns out Chris has wasted the past six months looking in completely the wrong place".

"W-H-A-T" Ben yelled what he currently lacked in the height department he more than made up for in lung volume.

"He's been searching the underworld naturally when instead he should have been focusing on the heavens. It was our beloved Gideon's attempt to kill the poor bastard that turned him. I called you all here to brainstorm a way of removing him as a threat without putting myself or my family in the firing line including past Cole".

A mumble rumbled through the gathered members of the council as they all desperately racked their brains for a solution.

"You could get the elders to bind his powers that would solve all our problems" Cole finally said.

"That's a good idea but how the hell do we convince them that this is for the best" Storm said she's only ever liked to elders and they sat across the table from her.

"Your a telepath whose easily established one of the strongest physic links ever with a half elder. Why don't you show them what you saw in Phoebe's premonition" Patty offered.

"I would also suggest you take Roland and Kevin with you, two elders might help convince them what you say is the truth" Grams said.

"I know that you'd come up with something viable. Roland, Kevin go dig out your elder robes and meet us in the library".

* * *

_Chris looked up from the book he's been reading at the sound of the familiar jingles of his wife and sister._

"_We've got a plan I'm coming back with you five where I hope to orb up there and convince them to bind that traitors powers. I plan on using a physic echo to relay to them what Phoebe's premonition which I saw through my telepathy. I'll be accompanied by our last remaining elders Roland and Kevin"._

"_Physic echoes are difficult to create, handle and maintain at will with someone as powerful as the elders" Leo commented._

"_I've managed to survive a physic echo with your son since he was __seventeen and your daughter since she was fifteen. It hasn't made me crazy well any crazier than I already was"._

_Chris snickered "considering you were my white-ligther before becoming my mentor than ended up as my wife I'm not surprised". _

"_So your admitting your the reason she's the second craziest white-ligther I've ever met" Kyle observed from where he leant against the end of the the shelf. _

"_Oh really so who bets me to the spot of craziest" Storm teased._

"_Paige Mathews" he said meeting the gaze of the world's first white-ligther witch hybrid. _

_Everyone's laughter was brought to an abrupt end when a large old tome fell of the top shelf and landed in the middle of their circle open._

"_This place never ceases to amaze me" Storm said recovering fastest she bent down and scooped the heavy leather bound old tome from the floor and turned it over to take a look at the page it had fallen open on._

_The group that all shuffled so they could get a look at the page titled 'when up there oversteps the mark with time travel'. It was a book written by an elder on the Halliwell families unique and irritating way of dealing with their white-ligthers and the elders._

"_Ok basically looks like it's the same spell to travel back in time that is in the book of shadows only difference is we need an elder to cast it" Piper said reading the page._

"_I knew their was a reason I kept Kevin and Roland around" Storm said laughing as her radio crackled to life._

"_Commander this is control, Roland asked us to pass a message on everything's ready they're just waiting on you"._

"_On our way, Mel Kyle hopefully next time we see you it'll be in a brighter future" Storm said while Chris sensed for the two elders._

_He nodded to inform them her that he's found them and they all joined hands dissolving into blue and white orbs. _


	5. Putting the elders in their place

The group reappeared at the end of a long corridor at the opposite end was two large arched doors that opened into the tactical planning room. The walls were covered in photographs most of them were smiling youths as the group walked down the corridor several new pictures appeared.

"Wow did that picture just appear from nowhere or am I going crazy" Phoebe said staring at the young girl's picture.

"Yes and no Phoebe. Welcome to the hall of the slain, the wall adds a picture every time a member of the resistance dies their picture is added to the wall" Storm began.

"The red frames identify those killed by Wyatt himself, green those killed on Wyatt's orders, black for the few who died of natural causes" Chris continued.

"They all look so young" Leo said a little annoyed 'where are all the adults'.

Storm shot him a sympathetic smile "Leo I agree a war magical or not is no place for children. The majority of what you call adults fell before the resistance was formulised. Now I want you to prepare yourself for what you will see behind these doors, this is our war planning room and the majority of the wall space is covered in images of what we're fighting" she said pushing the doors open.

Sure enough the walls were covered in thousands of A4 photographs the charmed one's and Leo began to look at the pictures. They showed scenes of cities on fires, demons throwing fire balls at mortals as they tried to escape, torture chambers, teenagers fighting demons, a destroyed magic school and the heavens littered with dead elders.

"We're ready" Roland called from nearby where a blue Triquettra was shimmering "time to go challenge the gods".

The group stepped through the portal into the attic where Roland and Kevin immediately moved to Storm's side.

"Leo I think you should come with us, an outsider's view can't hurt" Kevin said looking to Storm for her agreement.

Storm didn't give her future father in law a chance she grabbed his hand and orbed out eager to get things over and done with.

* * *

The four of them reappeared in the middle of the round of the meeting table around which sat Kevin, Roland, Cecil, Adair, Aramis, Zola, Sandra, Odin, Kheel, Jonnah.

"Leo Wyatt what is the meaning of this" Odin bellowed rising from his seat annoyed at the interruption.

"It's what's commonly known as an intervention" Storm said drawing herself up to her full height "but I guess you know that already".

"Before we go any further would you kindly remove yourself from our table please" Cecil said kindly.

Storm smiled somersaulted off the table landing gracefully on her feet "manners cost nothing but are worth a fortune".

"Storm Draven I presume" past Roland asked recognising the showmanship of his favourite charge.

"So to speak, look I know you elders are stubborn and stuck in your ways and don't like binding powers very much but you need to for your own bloody sakes. Now if you'd join hands with each other and I'll share with you the mess one of your own makes of the future and the disturbing premonition of Phoebe's".

They did as she said and she promptly showed them enough to get her point across without revealing anything they shouldn't know yet.

Breaking contact she looked at the shocked faces of the elders "the angels of destiny were supposed to have erased his prophecy and his twice blessed status. They're reasoning was that should the need be strong enough and the circumstances dire enough Wyatt and his siblings would naturally inherit a slightly stronger version of the power of three" Sandra said.

"Are we all in agreement that Gideon must fall from grace in order to save humanity" Zola said and the council muttered yeses.

"We will contact you when the task is completed and give you a chance to say your goodbyes before returning to where you all belong" Kheel said as he remotely orbed the Leo and the visitors from the future to the Halliwell manor attic.

* * *

"So what's the verdict" Chris said as soon as they had fully re-materialised in the middle of the attic.

"The senior elders were in unanimous agreement that Gideon must fall from grace in order to save humanity. They're going to contact us when the task is completed and give you a chance to say our goodbyes before they send us home".

Just over an hour later a familiar look came over the faces of Chris, Paige, Roland, Kevin, Leo and Storm which Piper and Phoebe recognised it as a call.

"It's done" they all said in unison like you see in cheesy movies resulting in everyone hugging each other and saying things such as see you in a few years and have a safe trip.

Finally after the Halliwell's broke out of a group hug Roland cleared his throat "it's time, I have a feeling that you might be having another unexpected visit sometime soon".

He barely had time to finish his sentence before a golden glow descended enveloping the visitors from the future and they began to fade.


	6. Back to the future

_The first year after the future was saved and Gideon fell from grace saw a great amount of change take place for the Halliwell's. _

_Piper gave birth to Chris and finally opened the restaurant she always dreamed off naming it 'Halliwell's'._

_Leo clipped his wings and took over management of P3 which meant he could spend time with Chris._

_The charmed one's received two new white-lighters Kyle Brody took over from Chris as the charmed one's white-lighter while Storm became Wyatt and Chris' white-lighter._

_Paige gave up her temp work to take over magic school, moved out of the manor, and got engaged to Kyle Brody._

_Phoebe also moved out the manor and into an apartment with her cupid boyfriend Coop._

* * *

The charmed ones had gathered in the attic with Leo to update the book not just of new demons they'd encountered but new information on the old demons while Victor looked after the boys for the day.

"Remember the Titans" Paige said turning flicking to the next page in the book.

"Least we could forget that fateful day" Phoebe said remembering how silly Chris had looked with his spiky hair and glasses.

Suddenly a familiar strange distortion like a ripple that was a forming a few steps away from where they sat. As the distortion reached half a metre across and a metre tall an invisible energy sucked the occupants of the attic into its murky green depths. Just as they had a year before the sisters and Leo felt like they were in a free fall before finally landing face down on a creaky wooden floor.

Slowly getting to their feet the four Halliwell's took in their surroundings. It looked just like the attic they'd been in moments before with a few exemptions. The generations worth of Halliwell cluttered had been cleared out and replaced by shelves holding magic paraphernalia and books.

All four of them had a strong feeling of de ja vu and without saying a word instinctively headed out the attic and down the well-worn stairs. They were in the middle of crossing the second floor when the door to one of the rooms opened and a young girl with long brown hair ran out stopping suddenly when he noticed the four people.

After a moment a smile light up her face and she grabbed Piper's hand tugging her along as she went down the stairs "mummy and daddy will be able to answer your questions, there in the play room".

Phoebe, Paige and Leo shared a look before following the youngster who was half way down the stairs, she lead them through the dining room. The charmed one's and Leo peeked round the corner into the sun lounge which was scattered with toys, a couple sat knelt by a pair of young children drawing.

"Mummy Daddy we've got visitors" the young girl announced causing the couple to look up.

"Kids' this is grandma Piper, grandpa Leo and your great aunts Phoebe and Paige circa 2005" Storm said frowning.

"How'd you know" Phoebe asked once again curious.

"Well for one thing Storm's a telepath and for another you and Paige are incapable of sticking with a hair style" Chris said.

"Ok you guys welcome to 2029, this is our eldest Charlotte who's five and you've got our three year old twins Michael and Joseph". Storm introduced the young girl who had her blue eyes, the strawberry blonde haired green eyed Michael and the shaggy brown haired blue eyed Joseph.

"Future consequences" Chris hissed at his wife causing her to shoot him a death glare and the visitors to laugh.

"I think the stories about Chris Perry were true and this is the meddlers fault, they want to make sure everything turned out peachy. Anything that could affect the future I'm sure the angels of destinies will step in and sort it out".

He rolled his eyes but smiled "hey you seen the date" he said jerking his head at the calendar.

"Oh my god Halliwell day" Storm said looking at the green Triquettra drawn on October 7th.

"What's Halliwell day" Piper asked looking between the pair.

"It's an annual family reunion on October 7th usually at P3, we all get together to catch up and swap anecdotes on the anniversary of when Phoebe cast the Dominus Trinus. Actually we better get a move on" Chris said.

Several minutes later they all reappeared in P3 where members were already beginning to assemble. The charmed ones and Leo easily fell into the swing of things learning about their lives and their children's.

* * *

Prudence Halliwell who'd been reborn as a whiteligther as Paige took her place as the third charmed one, she went on to marry Cole Turner the former demon who also was reborn as a whiteligther for all his good.

They settled in Cairns, Australia where they had a son Benjamin Halliwell or Ben who was a good friend of Melinda's.

_Ben who inherited Prue's powers of astral projection and telekinesis after graduating magic school returned as a teacher._

* * *

Piper and Leo handed over the keys to their businesses to their children, moving out of the manor when Storm found out she was expecting. They bought a small apartment nearby and were always available to babysit and offer advice or support.

* * *

Wyatt Mathew Halliwell was in a long term relationship with a witch named Rebecca Marks who he met at magic school when he was sixteen.

Unable to cook he chooses to take over management of P3 and lives in the apartment once owned by Phoebe.

_Rebecca has elemental related powers and lives with Wyatt working as a weather presenter._

* * *

Christopher Perry Halliwell married his former babysitter/whiteligther/mentor the half Valkyrie half witch Storm Draven.

He remained in the Halliwell manor with Storm and their children who will one day become the third generation of charmed one's.

Having inherited his mother's ability to cook Chris took over the management of Halliwell's where he is head chef.

_At twenty Storm had only just been made a whiteligther when she was given the toughest assignment of all protect and mentor the next generation of charmed one's. _

_Starting out as a babysitter and protector she took on role of whiteligther as the when they came into their powers and eventually mentor as they took on charges of their own._

_She co-runs P3 with Wyatt where she focuses mainly on security and bands._

* * *

Melinda living under the Halliwell manor roof after her parents and brother moved out because she saw Storm as a sister but finally moved out when Storm found out she was expecting twins.

She lives in the apartment across the hall from Wyatt with her whiteligther boyfriend James Dow and their son Mathew.

Melinda like Chris inherited Piper's cooking abilities and manages the front house of Halliwell's.

_James and Mel met in the heavens at a conference for young whiteligther's and fell for each other despite his notorious inability to tidy up and her neat freak personality._

* * *

Phoebe married Coop at magic school before immigrating to Paris, France where they became successful authors.

The dynamic duo holds regular seminars on how to have a long and happy marriage.

_Prudence Halliwell Junior decided to go the cupid way helping magical beings who are unlucky in love._

_Astrid Halliwell took after her mother and began life as a columnist but ended up owning the paper._

_Posie Halliwell became a successful romance novelist writing under the pseudonym Charlotte Warren._

_All three of Phoebe and Coop's daughter's share a penthouse apartment in the priciest part of Paris, France._

* * *

Paige married Kyle and moved to Manhattan, New York and the pair continued to run magic school together.

Samuel Mathews is a senior special agent with the FBI and lives in an unassuming apartment in New York.

Pandora Mathews is a detective and head of the New York crime lab and is dating a detective named Jesse Flack.

_Jesse a leading homicide detective met Pandora on their first case out of the academy and have never spent a moment apart._

Brody Mathews is a senior special agent with Homeland Security and is constantly on the move using her badge to keep the identity of witches and whiteligther's who appear on the police radar.

* * *

Roland who was Storm's mentor regular visits earth along with Kevin and are like uncles to the Halliwell children.

* * *

Victor Bennett quit smoking which helped him live longer by avoiding cancer but was eventually passed away from a stroke.

* * *

**A/N **

**12/08/2014 look out for a story that I hope to have posted in the next couple of weeks that is linked to this story and follows Chris as he and his siblings try to get to grips with their legacy.**


End file.
